Charles Montgomery Burns
Charles Montgomery Burns was born Happy Burns to penniless parents in middle America. He lived from March 15,1886 until May 10,1995. However,in one of the episodes from the 17th season (13th) Mr.Burns faces a question about his place of birth while helping Lisa;it is said that the answer he apparently gives is Tangier ( Morocco), but actually the answer he's really giving is "Pangea"; the supercontinent that is theorized to have existed during the Paleozoic and Mesozoic eras about 250 million years ago;Due to this error, in many other languages such as Spanish, French or Italian, the place of birth of Mr.Burns was mistranslated into Tangier instead of Pangea. After being adopted by a faceless billionaire, he attended Yale University and eventually amassed his own personal enormous fortune. He is 104 years old (but in early years he said that he was 81). His mother, who had an affair with US President William Howard Taft, is still alive and is 123 years old (as of 1989) She died in 1993. In 1940, at a college reunion, he had an affair with a woman after seeing "Gone With The Wind" at a local movie theater. This affair produced an illegitimate son, Larry Burns, whom he knew nothing about until 1996. He spent time as a biochemist and bioterrorist before purchasing the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, where his fortune continued to grow. After accidentally killing his assistant, he secretly raised his son Waylon Smithers as his own. He is unaware that Smithers is gay and has had a crush on him for years. Their relationship has had its rough spots, as Smithers was one of the prime suspects in the shooting of Mr. Burns in 1995. Since then, he has opened a casino, which failed, and has been a drug-runner between Canada and the United States. He is also the head of the local Republican Party, where he successfully persuaded Robert "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger to run for Mayor of Springfield, and Krusty the Klown to run for Congress. He currently lives at Burns Manor in Springfield, USA, and is known for his lack of emotion, amazing old age, and propensity for finding things "excellent". He penned an autobiography, entitled "Will There Ever Be A Rainbow?", in 1991. In the episode "Flaming Moe", Mr. Burns full legal name is given as Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklegruber Burns. THE SIMPSONS MOVIEMontgomery Burns the simpsons movieBurns serves as a minor character in The Simpsons Movie. He is first seen getting his toothbrush filled with toothpaste from help by Smithers during the movie intro. The paste apparently added more weight that the already fragile Burns could not handle, as he falls down with his toothbrush.Burns was later seen with the angry mob along with Smithers, as they want to kill Homer for polluting the Springfield Lake and forcing Russ Cargill and the Environmental Protection Agency to imprison the city in a strong unbreakable dome. His most notable appearance in the movie was when Apu, Police Chief Wiggum, and Dr. Hibbert asked him for electricity and Burns asked for reasons why he should share it with them, warning that behind his desk, he has two buttons. One that will give the town electricity and the other that will release the hounds. Dr. Hibbert said he needed the electricity to perform an operation. Wiggum said he needed it to power up the electric chair so they could execute a convict; Burns seemed he was about to cooperate with that one. However, Apu ticked him off by trying to appeal to Burns' conscience and Burns pushed the button that released the hounds and they chased the visitors out the door, with Burns telling them to take the "first door on the right". Mr. Burns was last seen relieved that the explosive bomb left the dome area of the city. During the credits following Cargill's defeat, it is shown that his mansion has been ransacked, and sits on the staircase with Smithers and says, "Smithers, I don't believe in suicide, but if you try it, it might cheer me up to watch." TRIVIAAlong with Sideshow Bob, Kang & Kodos, Mr. Burns serves as one of the main antagonists of the franchise; however, in The Simpsons Movie, they are all outranked by Russ Cargill.Mr. Burns signs his will as "Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns" in the episode of season 22, Flaming Moe, which implies that he is related to Adolf Hitler and a descendant of the House of Plantagenet.He is also one of the many Simpsons characters who guest star on the Family Guy episode "The Simpsons Guy". TRIVIA *A running gag is C.M. Burns with the Simpson family: *Grandpa Abe Simpson was with Mr Burns in world War II; after recovering Nazi art loot they were the last two survivors of their unit. After he tried to steal the paintings he was beaten up and crawled away as a coward. *Grandma Mona Simpson {Abe Wife} during the 1960's she destroyed his Deadly poison germs; he spent 25 years tyrying to find and have her arrested; she maganaged to escape from him again. At her death her ashes sabatoged another military project of his. *Marge Simpson: he was all set to win the Governors race of his state when she ruined his campaign by giving him to eat a nuclear waste mutated 3 eye fish; he literally could not eat it and spat it out on live TV. {Like Citizen Kane} he screamed that he was Charles Montogomery Burns; he also vowed to make the rest of Homer Simspons life "miserable". Category:TV Show Villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989 Category:Business Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Category:Movie villains Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bad